Mi angel
by Ana de brower
Summary: Candy no lo ha podido olvidarlo ni despues de tanto tiempo pero ÉL decide de darle una pequeña visita. Que pasara despues? Candy se ira con él? O continuara su vida como nada?


Mi Ángel

**Una joven adolescente, rubia y su carita estaba llena de pecas, estaba sentada en el pasto verde, su cuerpo estaba recostado en un árbol. La rubia estaba viendo el atardecer, un atardecer igual que el día que ella había compartido con el chico que tanto le gusta. La pecosa memoriza todos los momentos que ella ha pasado al lado del chico que le robo el corazón cuando lo vio por primera vez. El la dejo sola, ella se siente sola en ese mundo, se sentía vacía por dentro, un sentimiento de tristeza, de nostalgia y más que todo el amor que sentía por el se apodero de la pecosa. Ella lo amaba tanto. El dejo una huella muy grande, muy profunda y muy dolorosa en ella. Ella falta esos brazos que siempre el chico le ofrecía para que ella se refugie en ellos. La rubia lleva sus pequeñas manos sobre cada mejilla, ella todavía pudo sentir la calidez de los labios del rubio que la beso dos veces, una sobre cada mejilla. No sabía por qué la vida lo arrebato tan pronto, tan de repente, tan brusco si ella lo amaba con toda su alma, todo su ser y con todo su corazón. Su corazón…una parte de su corazón se lo llevo él en la tumba. Compartió tantos momentos con él y esos momentos son inolvidables. Ella fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó unos pasos que se dirigían donde ella estaba. Alzo su mirada donde ella oyó los pasos y allí vio a su primo de anteojos. Se levanta del pasto y se dirige a la par del chico con unos pasos muy lentos. Al llegar a la par de su primo, él la miro con un poco de preocupación.**

**-Es muy tarde para que vengas aquí.**

**-Lo sé pero estoy muy triste por su partida.**

**-Candy…a mí también me duele pero la vida continúa.**

**-¡Para mí ya se acabo! ¡Mi vida ya no es vida sin él!**

**-Lo amabas mucho ¿verdad?**

**-Lo amo todavía y mucho y me duele demasiado su partida.**

**-Candy…estoy seguro que él ahora es tu ángel de la guardia.**

**Stear dio un paso adelante y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de su querida prima.**

**-¿Estás seguro Stear?**

**-Totalmente. ¿Sabes? Anthony me había dicho que te ama con toda su alma.**

**-Yo también lo amo con todo mí ser. Algunas veces me imagine vestida de blanco…viéndolo parado delante del altar…unir nuestras vida…ser solo una alma en vez de dos…**

**-Anthony también me había dicho lo mismo. Candy, la vida sigue su giro. No te dejes llevar en la depresión. Sigue adelante. No dejes de luchar por tu felicidad. Piénsalo bien primita.**

**-Lo voy a pensar. Muchas gracias Stear.**

**-Fue un placer aconsejarte Candy. Ahora ve a descansar que te noto muy pálida.**

**-Creo que es a causa del frio que hace. No te preocupes estoy bien.**

**-Buenas noches Candy.**

**-Buenas noches Stear. Adiós.**

**-Hasta mañana. Aquí después de la misa.**

**Candy lo miro y se alejo sin responderle. Anthony también pensó en casarse con ella, sin embargo ese sueño nunca se cumpliría porque la vida decidió arrebatar Anthony, el chico que ella se enamoro desde la primera vista, desde que lo vio en el****portal de rosas, sentado sobre un pilar, viéndola con ternura con amor, la consoló y después la hizo reír. Nunca Candy olvidaría el momento que Anthony apareció en su vida.**

**-Anthony…Terry…de espalda te parecías tanto a él pero eres muy diferente…No hay otro como mi dulce Anthony…no lo hay…**

**Entro en su habitación, se arrodillo frente a su cama y comienza a llorar como nunca antes había llorado. Lloro por la pérdida del ser que tanto le gusta, que tanto le encantaba y que tanto amo. Lloro porque sabía que él nunca más volvería a estar a su lado y que nunca más miraría esos hermosos ojos azules profundos. De pronto sintió una mano varonil sobre su hombro. Candy tenía miedo, ella sabía que los chicos no deben estar en la sección de las chicas pero tenía miedo porque ese chico no tomo la molestia de tocar a su puerta y porque no tenía el derecho de entrar a su habitación. Se seco las lagrimas y se voltio a ver quién es el chico que está cerca de ella. Lo que solo pudo conseguir a ver fue una luz angelical.**

**-¿Qu…quién es?**

**Pregunto la rubia muy angustiada y tapándose la boca con sus dos manos.**

**-Candy…soy yo.**

**-¿Quién?**

**Candy tenía sus ojos cristalinos no lo podía creer… ¡Esa voz!**

**-¡Anthony! ¿Anthony? ¡¿No puede ser!**

**-Candy…yo se que estas muy triste por mi muerte pero estoy contigo, estoy a la par tuya. Candy…la vida continúa.**

**-¡Anthony! Es mi imaginación ¿verdad?**

**-No es tu imaginación, Dulce Candy.**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto y corrió a abrazarlo. **

**-Candy…te amo.**

**Anthony la abraza dulcemente, de una manera protectora, contra su pecho. El rubio deposito su cara sobre el cabello de su pequeña pecosa que huele a rosas.**

**- Te amo tanto Anthony… ¡llévame contigo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! **

**-¡Candy!**

**-Por favor Anthony… ¡mi vida sin ti no es vida! ¡No lo es!**

**-Candy…mi pequeña lloroncita. Te enamoraras otra vez.**

**-¿De ti?**

**-No. De alguien más.**

**-¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa?**

**-Lo digo porque lo sé.**

**-¡Nunca me enamoraría de alguien mas si no eres tú!**

**-¡Candy! Entonces… ¿siempre estuviste enamorada de mi?**

**-Anthony…me enamore de ti cuando te vi por la primera vez.**

**-Pero… ¿y tu príncipe?**

**-Como te lo dije…tú eres mi príncipe.**

**-¡Candy! Tu eres mi princesa, mi reina, mi estrella, mi corazón, mi vida…siempre fuiste tú mi amor. Pero te enamoraras pero no de mi.**

**-Dime… ¿de quién me enamoraría si no eres tú?**

**-De un chico del colegio.**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Terrence Grandchester.**

**-¿Terry?**

**-Si…**

**-¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Él es un imbécil!**

**-Candy…no digas esa palabrota.**

**-Perdón Anthony pero es la verdad. El otro día se atrevió a decir que eras un chico débil, que no valía la pena llorar por ti… ¡Nunca me enamoraría de él!**

**-Mi Dulce Candy…se feliz, como yo lo soy…voy a velar por tu felicidad.**

**-Tu madre esta allá contigo ¿verdad?**

**-Sí. Soy feliz por volver a verla pero a la vez estoy triste.**

**-¿Y eso Anthony?**

**-Porque tu estas triste. Si tú estás triste yo lo estaré pero si eres feliz también lo estaré.**

**-¿Quieres mi felicidad?**

**-Es lo que más anhelo…**

**-Entonces llévame…llévame contigo.**

**-Candy…no puedo…no puedo regresar contigo…pecosa, no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**-Anthony…Anthony… ¡Te**** amo**** Anthony!**

**-Te amo Dulce Candy.**

**Anthony vio los ojos llorosos de su pequeña llorona. Con el dorso de su mano limpio todas las lágrimas que Candy derrumbaba por las mejillas. Él sentía que cada lágrima que Candy dejaba escapar era como un fuerte golpe de un látigo en su corazón, en su alma.**

**-No llores Candy. Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.**

**Anthony pone una de sus manos varonil sobre la mejilla de Candy.**

**-Perdón por mi audaz pero quiero llevarme ese dulce recuerdo sabes dónde.**

**El rubio se acerca un poco más su rostro al de la pecosa. Candy sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer su querido rubio así que cerró sus ojos en espera del dulce y tierno beso que le daría Anthony. Él noto lo que hizo su querida pecosa, acerca más su rostro. Sus labios rozan, es un dulce rozo. Candy pone sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros del rubio. En cuanto a Anthony, él deposita sus manos varoniles sobre la fina cintura de Candy y la beso con pasión. En el principio el beso fue muy tierno pero poco a poco el beso se convirtió en tormenta pero Anthony nunca la lastimo al contrario, a Candy le gusto el beso. Pero Anthony oyó una voz en lo lejos llamándolo, se aparto lentamente de Candy y la mira en los ojos, la mira con amor y ella también lo mira así, de la igual manera.**

**-Me tengo que ir pecosa.**

**-¡No! ¡Quédate más tiempo!**

**-Me gustaría pero no puedo querida.**

**-Pero… ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?**

**-Te volveré a ver muy pronto…no lo olvides muy pronto.**

**-¿Prometido?**

**-Prometo todo lo que tú quieras, Dulce Candy. Hasta pronto pecosa. Vive, Candy. Vive por ti y por mí…**

**Poco a poco la imagen del ángel desaparece ante la vista de Candy.**

**-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!...mi ángel…te amo…mi primer beso me lo dio Anthony…mi querido Anthony… ¡Oh deslumbrante Anthony! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!**

**De repente una idea cruzo la mente de Candy. Una idea tan pero tan…**

**-¡No! Tú no eres esa clase de persona Candice White Andrew…Tengo que vivir por él y por mí. ¡Te amo Anthony!**

**Pasaron unos días y Candy, Annie y Patty se la pasaban en la segunda colina de Pony. Pero un día cuando Annie y Patty estaban platicando de sus novios…**

**-Candy… ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Terry sobre tus sentimientos por él?**

**-Hay Annie…Yo no estoy enamorada de Terry.**

**-¿Cómo dices Candy?**

**-Lo que oyes Patty. Yo no lo amo, yo lo quiero como un hermano mayor.**

**-Pero Candy…Entonces ¿de quién estas enamorada? Porque no me vas a decir que no porque Patty y yo desde unos días vemos un brillo muy especial en tus ojos que no vi desde que An…**

**Annie no siguió porque pensó que iba a lastimar a su amiga por el recuerdo de aquel chico que Candy se enamoro.**

**-Desde que Anthony se fue. ¿Eso es lo que quisiste decir verdad Annie?**

**-Bueno yo…**

**-Y tienes razón. Estoy enamorada.**

**-¿Pero de quien?**

**-De mi príncipe. De mi ángel. **

**-¿Príncipe?**

**-¿De quién amiga?**

**-De mi deslumbrante Anthony.**

**-¿Qué?**

**Se exclamaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.**

**-Mi angel.**

**Candy viendo las caras que puso sus dos amigas, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a dormir en el pasto. Paso unos minutos y la campana sonó, las alumnas se fueron pero no las tres chicas.**

**-¡Levántate Candy!**

**-O si no nos retara la .**

**-¡Candy!**

**-¡Amiga!**

**Pasaron cincos minutos intentando despertar a Candy pero es en vano. Annie y Patty comprendieron en ese instante que Candy había quitado ese mundo para entrar a otro que está lleno de paz y de felicidad. Ellas fueron a avisar a las Hermanas.**

**Unos semanas más tarde…**

**-Tenía que suceder.**

**-¿De qué hablas Stear?**

**-De Candy y Anthony.**

**-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!**

**-No estoy loco estoy seguro que la vida le quito la vida a Candy porque sabía muy bien que ella no podía vivir mucho tiempo sin su amor.**

**-Creo que tienes razón.**

**-Y es por eso que no tenemos que llorar porque Candy está muy feliz a la par de él.**

**-¿A la par de quien se puede saber?**

**-¿Terry?**

**-¿Qué quieres Grandchester?**

**-Quiero saber ¿con quién está Candy?**

**-A la par de nuestro…**

**-Querido primo.**

**-¿Primo? ¿Anthony?**

**-Veo que lo conoces.**

**-Candy no paraba de hablarme de él.**

**-Ahora ella está feliz con su gran amor.**

**-¿Ustedes creen de verdad que él es su gran amor?**

**-Totalmente.**

**-Bueno yo los dejo. Gracias por darme respuestas.**

**Terry se fue de aquel lugar para ir a la segunde colina de Pony.**

**-Candy…cuanto te extraño pequeña Tarzan pecoso. Nunca me olvidare de ti. Fuiste mi primer amor. Mi amor platónico. Ahora estas con tu Anthony. Espero que él te haga feliz. Te lo mereces Candy…Adiós…Nos veremos, pero te veré solo cuando terminaría mi tiempo en esta Tierra como tú la has terminado. Adiós…**

**El amor de Candy y de Anthony vivirá por siempre. Su amor perpetuara por siempre y por toda la eternidad. Su amor vencerá barreras. Su amor venció hasta la misma muerte. Candy se encontró de nuevo con su príncipe de las rosas. El ángel rubio la guardaba de todo mal pero ahora que su pecosa volvió junto a él ya no volvería a separarse de ella. Nunca más. **

**FIN**


End file.
